


Twist of Time

by Hedgefox Kitsune (theshadeshadow)



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshadeshadow/pseuds/Hedgefox%20Kitsune
Summary: A hedgehog far from home steals a secret project from government hands, for even though he had caused damage and death, he can 'see' what the humans would cause if left with this life forms true potential.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Fingers typed quickly into the console, eyes flying over the words on the screen, making sure everything was going exactly to plan.

Behind them was a female, who's protective hood was currently undone and hanging off the shoulders at the back where it was attached. She was glancing between the console and the pod, sweat beading her brow and trailing down a flushed face.

“Hurry Azoth.” She said quietly, shifting the steadily heavier burden in her arms slightly. “We've been here too long.”

“Just a moment... I've, just about, got it.” A hand swept back lank locks of hair that were in his view, lips pulled back in frustration.

“This is stupid. Why, did I agree to this?” She muttered.

“Because you, like I, have a debt to repay Rina.” He barked back at her, chest heaving as his tension got tighter with how long this was taking. “Damn it, **work**!” He snarled, slamming a hand down.

It was then the red colour of the non-authorised box turned green suddenly.

- _Pod opening. Warning: Subject should be revived and thawed before removing from suspended animation_.-

“ **Yes**!” Azoth grinned, wiping sweat away from his forehead. “I thought for a moment we were in trouble. But it looks like the codes came through.” He said turning to his female companion, brown locks of hair standing on end.

She breathed a sigh of relief, stepping forward towards the pod that was hissing in the centre of the room. Rina took in a shaky breath as she saw movement. “It's opening.”

“Hm.” He muttered, deep blue eyes surveying the system before squatting down beside the hunk of machinery and capsule pod. “Stuck… Ok, adjust this and move that. Rewire this and...”

With a hiss the top of the pod opened, the shatterproof glass-covered completely with frost.

“Oh.” Rina stepped forward in anticipation, green eyes very wide as strands of blond hair made their way out of the tight bun she had initially had tied her hair into.

A breath of relief came from Azoth as he pushed his spectacles back up his nose in an instinctive motion. “He's ok. Thank the gods of Chaos, we came just in time.”

“Azoth?” He waved a hand in her direction, gesturing his colleague over, she then jogged over towards him. The protective suit squeaked with movement as he bent over and reached inside. Then, she stopped suddenly as he straightened and turned towards her, arms curled around a strange-looking being.

“Azoth… What is that?”

He lifted his head from where he had been studying the being and blinked at her, before giving a soft smile. Looking back down, he gave a long breath of pure exhaustion, smile fading. “This is Shadow.”

She took a step back. The object in her arms crashed to the ground, as her hand moved towards the stun gun at her side. “The Weapon?”

His eyes snapped to her, seeming to blaze with anger and disgust. “ _ **He is Not a Weapon**_!”

Then seemed to collapse in on himself, as Azoth held Shadow closer to his chest. “He is nothing more than an innocent who was caught in a conspiracy by one stupid child.” Swallowing, the brown-haired male walked towards her, blue eyes focused on Rina's own Green. He was trying to convey through direct eye contact that everything the male was going to say was true.

“Shadow was created as an incubator for curing incurable diseases. It was a success, in every way. Until it was all destroyed.”

Shadow's muzzle wrinkled, a chocked cry coming from his chest as tears began to run down furred cheeks. Bare hands and feet curled tighter into the warmth beside his head as nightmares attacked his dreams.

Azoth blinked coming out of the trance he had been in. Taking in a sharp breath, he marched over to Rina and made her take the anthro's sleeping form. “Hold him, we haven't got time for this.”

She gave a strangulated yelp as she struggled to catch Shadow's body and not drop it. The anthro was much heavier than was expected.

The brown-haired male strode back and dug around in the machine, extracting a few items that he laid upon the ground. There were four heavy golden rings, a pair of gloves with wrist straps and red cuffs, along with a pair of thick boots with holes in the bottom.

Nodding his head in satisfaction he stood up with his haul and moved back to the capsule she had dropped in her shock when hearing Shadow's name. Typing in his passcode, it hissed open and he reached in, put down the items and gathered what was inside into his arms.

A sharp noise escaped her throat as he strode over to the pod and gently lowered the object into the place Shadow had been laying. Then pressing a single button on the side it slowly shut, sealing the suspended animation tube once again.

“Ok, that's all set now.” Azoth spoke in satisfaction that it was all nearly over.

“What… you?!” Rina's voice was high with stress and panic.

“Just pass me Shadow would you?” She let go numbly, still staring at the closed capsule. “Thank you.”

Turning, he lowered the anthro into the tube, carefully flattening the quills to let the hedgehog lie comfortably. Once Shadow was inside, Azoth just stared for a long second, expression distant. A single tear flowed down the male anthro's cheek, and the blue-eyed male reached forward and rubbed it away from wet cheeks with a knuckle. ' _You'll be safe soon buddy._ '

“We better get going, we are going to be in so much trouble. We took too long. They'll know what we did. I can't keep this a secret. I can't...”

He huffed in annoyance as he reached up and closed the hatch. Then pushing his glasses back up his nose again, as they had slipped down once more, he stood up in a flash and grabbed her around the neck. Fingers dug in as he glared at her face to face, Blue staring into terrified Green.

“I have no time for _you_. One word of advice ok? Do. Not. Tell. Anyone.” He spoke with a pleasant undertone. But his eyes told a different story. “Understood?”

She was clearly panicking inside, but she still nodded frantically, throat bobbing under the palm of his hand as she swallowed.

“Good.” Then he let her go. Fingers patted her cheek gently with a patronizing smile. “Get suited up, we are leaving.”

Azoth turned away, reaching down and undoing the compartment at the bottom of the tube. Inside of there, he placed the items, not wanting to leave them behind. Finally, he reached up to the top and typed in a sequence of numbers to restart the cooling process. This was to slow down Shadow's thawing process, due to the anthro's higher body temperature. If this was not done he would wake from suspended animation too soon and in a frightful panic.

Really, the Blue-eyed male was hoping to avoid such incidents.

Reaching back he sealed his own suit, the two then picked up the tube and began making their way out of the room.

_**Shadow-chris-shadow-chris-shadow-chris** _

Azoth strode into the centre prison and nodded at the guards behind the glass. Getting a nod in return they pressed something hidden below the glass and the connecting tube between the water prison and the rest of the facility was extended.

Walking along he soon came to the middle and stepped through the sliding door that opened to the prison cell. Stopping he turned to watch the tube retract and nodded his head, hiding a smirk behind a clipboard.

Turning forward once more, his blue eyes met the deep red ones behind the thick glasses of the man sitting behind the bars of the only prison cell here. The brown-haired man stepped forward and moved in front of the cell bars.

“So you return. Is it done?” The scratchy voice of the man-made Azoth wince inside. Where the other had had such a charismatic voice before. It had been ruined with all the screaming, shouting and crying the other had done in the months he had been here.

“I have completed my goal.” He replied, nodding.

“Thank Chaos for small miracles.” The bald man sighed in relief.

“You were right, they hadn't yet upgraded the chamber. But they had changed the passwords. I only just got through.” Azoth growled, annoyed that he hadn't been prepared for such a scenario.

“And the rumours?”

“All true. As I stowed away the capsule, they were bringing the new equipment in.” The brown-haired male leaned forward, speaking in a low tone as his tie swung back and forth. “I also heard the words 'mind-altering', 'weapon' and 'biochemical' being passed around by the scientists.”

The other yelled in anger as he stood up and threw his chair at the wall. “They take away my lab, my home, my people, my work, my grandchild and now they want to destroy the last thing I have left? Haven't they done enough! **Damn you all! WHY!** ”

“Robotnik! _Gerald_ **! STOP!** ” The man stopped, leaning his head against the wall his fist was planted against. As blood trailed down the paintwork and his flesh, staining it a crimson colour.

“Blood… the creation of life. How pretty it looks, trailing down in streams. Why it moves in pattens. How fascinating.” Gerald's voice had taken on a light-hearted tone. As bloody fingers began to trail through the red on the wall, spreading it around.

“Professor.”

The other man hummed as he swayed, giggling.

“Damn it, don't do this to me now.”

A shaking breath was taken in as the bald one stopped swaying, his whole body shuddering. Then Gerald turned, a hand absently reaching out to grab the fallen chair. Picking it up, he dragged it upright and sat down heavily, palms covering his face.

“Professor?”

“I'm sorry. The madness is difficult to hold back. It comes and goes in waves.” He lifted his head as red eyes landed on blue once more. “I'm losing myself and I don't know how much longer I have in my right mind.”

“Gerald...” Azoth's voice was quiet as he looked away.

“Well...” Gerald cleared his throat. “Did it work?”

“Hm?”

“The replacement?” Frowned Robotnick.

“Ah yes.” Nodded the brown-haired man. Rolling back his white coat sleeves. “Exactly what we needed.”

“Know that it won't work long. The cells will degrade very quickly. I would say you have a month or two to find a hiding place.” Gerald leaned forward as he tapped a finger on his knee. “Before your little ploy is found out.”

“Don't worry doc.” Azoth piped up with a smirk as he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. “The clone will do its job and will die before they have a chance to use it as the weapon they intend to.”

“And even if it doesn't die by that time.” A dark sneer crossed his face. “The mutant strain of bacteria I injected into it will certainly give them the monster they want.”

He then began laughing.

_**End Prologue** _


	2. Chapter 1

The child panted as he ran into the garage, slipping quickly under a table by the wall. A cloth was hanging over the edge and hiding the underside from sight. Crawling, he curled against the corner of the room, rust coloured locks falling into his eyes as he stared at the direction he had come from.

“Chris?!” Yelled a voice down the hallway.

He sniffed, hiding his face in his knees. Arms hugged his legs tightly, as the young boy bit his lip trying not to cry.

“Master Chris! Are you in here?” He glanced over and saw the black shoes of the maid and cook Ella cross the room.

“Ella? What are you doing in here?” Then came his grandpa's voice, known as 'anpa by Chris who really couldn't pronounce his G's and R's terribly well yet. Especially with his lisp, caused by his slightly protruding buck teeth.

“Ohhh… Sir, I can not find the young master.” Ella's worried voice made Chris lift his head from where it was buried as he listened.

“Well, I'm sure Chris is around here somewhere.” A shadow fell across his hiding spot and a hand reached down grasping the edge of the cloth. “Why do you need him anyway?”

“Well...” That hand lifted, slowly letting light filter in and revealing the brown bottoms of the trousers from the adult in front of Chris's hiding place. The rust coloured child shrank back, eyes wide. “Mistress Thorndyke has to leave and wants to see the young master before she departs.”

“What… again?” That hand had stopped, the silver frame of the watch on the man's wrist gleamed in the revealed light. “This is the tenth time this year.” The cover was dropped as Grandpa stood up and leaned against the table, shadow covering the light that had been filtering through the cloth completely.

Chris crawled forward slightly and sat cross-legged by a gap in the cloth, while still hiding from the two in the room.

“This is ridiculous! I've had enough of her breaking promises to Chris time and again Ella.”

Fingers tapped on the tabletop in quick succession, clearly agitated. Bright blue eyes peaked out and spotted Ella who was staring just to the right and above at the figure of Grandpa. Looking in the same direction, Chris could see the edges of the white coat Grandpa was wearing and some of the man's grey hair from his position on the floor.

“I am sorry Master Chuck. I do not have any answers for you.” The black-skinned woman shook her head, hands clasped together in a resting position in front of her.

Chuck sighed, a hand running through his hair then vanished as the man leaned back against the table for a long moment. Then smacking his hand down, he pushed himself to his feet and began to stride down the hallway. “That's it. I'm going to go have a talk with Lindsey this instant! This is ridiculous and at this time of year too.”

Chris leaned out a little more, head now in the open as he watched the two vanish out of the door to the hall. Staying still for a moment, the child then crawled out, one fist rubbing his left eye that was still damp from unshed tears.

“Lindsey!” The child jumped at that raised voice. He stared at the door frozen.

“Oh Chuck, do you know where Chris has run off to? I want to give him his gift before I run.” His mother's voice was heard now, and Chris took a couple of steps towards the doors.

“Before you run? For goodness sake Lindsey! This is your **son**!” His Grandpa's voice was severe.

Chris moved back shaking his head, then turned around and headed in the direction he had been going in the first place.

“I know that. That's why I want to give him a kiss goodbye before I go. What are you going on about Chuck? Chris understands how important this is to me.” His mother's voice was steadily rising. She was clearly affronted by Chuck accusing her of not caring.

Reaching the wall, the child stared upwards at the panel that was just above his arms reach.

“Important? Isn't he more important than your career for once in your life?” Snarled Chuck at her.

Chris turned, looking around he spotted a stool and ran over to the wooden furniture. Grabbing it, he began to drag the object across the floor.

“Excuse me! How dare you?!” Shouted Lindsey.

The boy winced as the wooden piece screeched across the ground. Thankfully, the shouting was drowning out the racket Chris was making.

“How dare I? **How dare I**?! Oh, I dare… you're not the one who has to comfort the child when he cries when his parents _**break another promise!**_ ”

Reaching the wall, he made sure the stool was as close as it could get to the wall before clambering up. Standing with a little wobble, tiny hands reached up and opened the panel to reveal a keypad.

“You're bringing this up again? For crying out loud, Chuck! I've explained to you the importance of my role in the film industry.”

Chris looked over the keypad, before typing in the exact sequence he had seen his Grandpa type in. It flashed green before a click was heard and the wall lifted up revealing an elevator. The child glanced at the door with wide eyes before jumping down to the ground and walking into the elevator.

A squeak of excitement escaped as he jumped up and his hands grabbed onto a protruding lever. His slight weight was enough to make the lever move. Down it went and with that the doors slid shut. It cut out the noise of the two arguing and the surprised face of Ella. She had just come back into the room when she heard Chris make a noise after he landed on the ground jumping from the stool.

Hands tangled with each other as the boy stared up at the closed doors. Soon enough they opened silently into a new hallway. Peaking out Chris then darted out and down a random hall, wanting to hide before his Grandpa found him.

After turning and running for about five minutes, Chris slowed panting. His blue eyes surveyed around and landed on an older battered-looking door compared to most of the shiny metallic ones he had seen. A noise of curiosity escaped, walking over to it, he reached up and turned the nob.

It, it opened...

Poking his head inside, he squinted. It was dark, but there was a glow towards the back. Slipping inside, Chris pushed the door shut. Making sure to hear the click, before heading inwards towards the glowy green light.

Soon he came across a number on consoles that all had the green glow, with black lettering that kept on appearing. Staring at it for a number of seconds, Chris soon grew bored. Turning he headed further in and soon smacked into something.

“Ow!” He whimpered, rubbing his sore head. Then the boy reached forward and soon grabbed a long thing. Tugging it, and then pulling on it, it soon fell on top of him. A yelp escaped. Struggling, the child soon got free of the trap and yelling at it, he stomped on it. And then some more for good measure. Then Chris reached down, grabbed it and lifted it up.

It was a curtain of sorts. Blinking, he turned and saw the thing he had bumped into was a handle for a miniature window. Moving forward, he reached up and gripped the edge of the window sill. Looking out Chris realized he could see into the garden. An excited giggle escaped, letting go he dropped back onto his feet and clapped his hands in excitement for this find.

Looking back at the consoles, he soon spotted something, different. With the light streaming in from the uncovered window, the light of the sun was shining on what looked like a bed. Eyes went wide, tiptoeing forward Chris came towards the object, wanting to know what secrets it may have held. Reaching it, he narrowed his eyes trying to see, before climbing on the surface of the bed.

Moving forward on hands and knees, the Child began to trek across the surface. Hands felt along the top, running over objects as he came into contact with them. A long thin spaghetti-like thing, a wrinkled sheet, many strips of long cloth, a furry thing…

Chris stopped hands running over the furry thing. Before he leaned over and came face to face with another. He yelled, scrambling backwards in fright. Panting, the child froze. After a couple of seconds, he grew curious once more. Moving forward again, Chris soon came to the furry thing and this time looked carefully at what he had found.

Serene features, a tan coloured muzzle, pointed ears that flicked every now and then. A black-furred body that seemed to blend in with the darkness. A white fluffy tuft was on the chest area, hands limp on the bed, along with legs and feet too. A grin appeared on Chris's face as he reached forward and grabbed an arm while turning to the room at large. “Lookit!”

Nothing answered.

“Mama?” The child's face fell. Blue eyes looked around. “...'anpa?” Tears welled, as he looked down at the ground he could see. Then a shadow fluttered across his vision. Chris's head shot upwards, seeking where the shadow had come from and soon his eyes landed on the window.

As blue eyes watched, a single snowflake fell. Then another and then another. Until eventually the window seemed to glow from the colour of the falling white flakes. The child looked around, tears streaming down his face. But all was silent except for the humming of the machinery.

Whimpering, he turned back to the sleeping body of the furry creature beside him. Lifting up the arm of the being, Chris wriggled underneath it and cuddled into the warm body, wanting comfort. Then settling he began to properly cry.

His sobs echoed into the room. As droplets fell from his face onto that furry chest.

The creatures face twitched, turned slightly and smoothed out. The arm that Chris had wriggled under curled around him before going still once more. At this the child began to calm and eventually fall asleep, his fingers gently gripped onto the white fluff on the being's chest.

Thus Chris slept, safe and secure in the creatures comforting hold, while the household looked for him. As his mother laid down a wrapped gift on the child's bed and stroked down the quilt with a guilty look before leaving to her limo. As the grandfather, Chuck raced to the elevator and took it down to his underground laboratory hoping Chris was safe. To the father who buried his head in his hands, upset at himself for missing another of his child’s important days.

For on this day, as the sun shone and snow fell, was Christmas morning and it seems Chris got his wish. A friend to comfort him when he needed it most.

_**End of Chapter 1.** _


	3. Chapter 2

In the shadow's something was moving. A figure leaned forward and pushed themselves up onto their feet. Then striding forward, moving towards the bed illuminated in the light. Stopping beside the bed, still hidden within the dark, they reached forward towards the child. A gloved hand came into view, the back designed with black flames reaching toward the fingers.

Those gloved fingers stroked over the child's head and through his hair. Gently taming the wild locks while staring down at the boy with a contemplative gaze. Then light suddenly illuminated the area, as hurried footsteps came towards the three.

“Chris!” Shouted Chuck as he appeared, moving around the various consoles of scientific data that were streaming across their screens. He ignored them as his brown eyes settled on the top of the bed, where the red-headed child was sleeping and slowed down, as a sigh of relief escaped. Stopping, he brushed a hand back through his hair, eyes closing as he tried to regain his composure.

A smirk twitched the unknowns person's face, as he turned to look at Chuck. Fingers lifted from the boy's head and pushed black glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. Then chuckling, turned to the other male with a flourish, hands brushing his jacket back with a flick of his fingers.

Clearly, he was trying to impress. Though with the look Chuck suddenly shot at him, the ground could have swallowed him whole and the man wouldn't have cared. Brown eyes glared at blue, a scowl forming on Chuck's face, as he crossed his arms with an unimpressed look.

“Hello, dad.” The scientist grated out with irritation.

“Son! Well, don't you look a sorry sight.” Smirked the brown-haired male, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“What… do you want?” Chuck asked cautiously, eyeing the other male with apprehension. “Last time you asked something of me Azoth, I spent the night in a _jail cell_.”

“Oh! Nothing like that. I just need to… ahh, hide something of importance.”

“What…?”

“Ehh...” Azoth gave an embarrassed grin, rubbing the back of his head as his glasses slipped back down his nose. Then gesturing towards the bed, shrugged.

Chuck's eye twitched, before turning to look at the bed which Chris was resting on. Staring down at the child for a long second, it was then the elder man noticed the other being that Chris was cuddling into. “That's...!”

“Yeeeeeh. So you see why I'm here!”

Chuck just made an incoherent noise, trying to speak before throwing his hands into the air and storming off almost snarling. Hands gripped his hair, tugging at the strands as he stopped a foot or so away. Before suddenly turning back towards Azoth, his coat flaring out behind him as he stormed back towards the other man. Skidding to a stop in front of the other man, he dug a finger into the brown-haired male's chest as he stood face to face, yelling full force in his fury. “You! This! Trouble! **Damn you!** ”

Azoth's eyes were wide, face pale. Hands were hanging in the air as though to push the other away but was frozen in sudden fear. A half grin was on his face, though with the sweat dripping his forehead, it was clear the male felt he was in between a rock and a hard place.

“Hey, hey, hey. Come on now Chuck. Don't get so bent out of shape son. At least I'm not dragging my entire gang here this time.”

Chuck clearly had lost it, and gripping Azoth by the shoulders began shaking him back and forth vigorously. “Your gang? Your gang! If you ever bring those son-of-a-bees back to this house again, I'll make sure you know the meaning of pain!”

“OI! Chuck, buddy, muffin top, baby boy... Apple of my eye and of my tree that fell far from me. Calm down...”

“I'm over 50! Stop. Calling. Me. **That**!” Growled Chuck, who looked more and more frazzled and embarrassed with every pet name that the other was chucking out of his arsenal. Azoth in his desperation to calm the stormy seas of Chuck's temper was just making things worse and worse. “And I am _calm_!”

“You son, have an absolutely terrible time showing it.” Then the brown-haired male grinned. “You get that from me.” He said as he wiped away a fake tear.

“I wish I wasn't...” Muttered the grey-haired male.

Then a yawn interrupted the two males argument and they both turned towards the bed. Blue eyes blinked up at them as Chris held a hand in front of his mouth as he stretched. His other hand was gripping a black-furred arm near the wrist, as the boy finally stopped shifting and stared at them both with wide eyes.

“...'ampa!” The boy said with a bright grin, clapping his hands. “Foun' me!”

“So I did.” Chuck said with a false brightness in his voice as he walked over and sat on the bed next to Chris. Lifting the Child, he settled the redhead into his lap. Then pointing at Azoth, he clicked his fingers, grabbing the boys attention. “This Chris, this is my dad Azoth. He is your Grandpa.”

Chris _**stared…**_ Grandpa? _**Another one**_?! You could have _two_ _**Grandpas**_?

Azoth was making a very strange face. It was a mix of a smile, frown, revulsion and pure panic. “Ey, I'm not that old buddy!”

“And I'm not just any old Grandpa.” The brown-haired and green-eyed man said with one hand on his hip. “I'm your Greatest Grandpa ever!”. The other hand, his right, pointed in a thumbs-up position towards the young child on the bed, while Azoth winked over his shades at Chris.

Chuck just face-palmed _again_. “ _ **DAD**_!” He whined, deciding to deny all knowledge of ever allowing such a sound to pass his mature lips.

The red-headed child burst into giggles, rocking back and forth with how hard he was laughing. The boy was finding the two hilarious and that was saying something when his grandpa was the most amazing person ever in his short years of life. Smiling down at Chris, the two had a moment where they had a truce with one another, just enjoying seeing the lad happy.

Then Azoth cleared his throat, a hand rubbing the back of his neck before pushing up his sunglasses in a nervous movement.

Chuck narrowed his eyes at that. Shifting Chris back onto the bed, the scientist stood up frowning severely at his father. “What is it now _dad_?”

“Soooo... are you?”

“Am I **what**?”

“Gonna let me hide _him_ here?”

The man with a temple of grey streaked hair sighed, rubbing his head in reaction to the constant pestering. “Fine! **Yes**. If you wish.”

“Yeppie!”

“Buuuuuuut...”

“Awww...”

“He is your responsibility.” Was said with a serious grimace on Chuck's face. As he pointed a finger at the pouting brown-haired man.

“Whaaat? Come on little man...”

“NO! You bought him, you look after him!”

Chris just grinned, turning away from the arguing adults to look at the sleeping figure on the bed. Yawning, he snuggled down beside them, nuzzling into the soft fur of their side, smiling at the comforting sounds of his family around him and the heartbeat thumping gently where the boy lay his head.

Then the black-furred figure stirred, shifting it's arm they curled their hand around the red-headed boy's torso and pulled him closer. Before nuzzling a slightly cold nose into his neck and settling once again with a deep breath of contentment.

_**shadow-chris-shadow-chris-shadow-chris** _

Fingers typed with deceptive quickness, inputting red coding into the system. Goggles over his eyes reflected the screen, showing numbers and letters in mixed format, seeming strange to those who did not know computer code.

Finally coming to a slow stop, his stained fingers lifted from the keyboard. Flexing aching muscles, tired eyes read over what had been imputed into the system.

Then his lips twisted in a strained grin, hands reached up and clenched into bright ginger hair. Pulling harshly, trying desperately get himself under control, as the impulse to cackle insanely nipped at broken heals maddeningly. Shaking, clenched hands fell to his sides, ginger strands falling from bloody fingers from jagged nails, for they had all been bitten by him when stressed and upset.

Red eyes opened once more behind his goggles. Staring at the screen, he sat down on the chair provided, the only other thing in the room other than the bed. Then leaning forward pressed his hand onto the mouse and moved the cursor up to the button.

Breathing, fingers tensed on the plastic, lips formed into the straight line. This was it, the final step, after this there was nothing else to be done.

**Click!**

It was done.

The code began to run, red, blue, white. All flashed by in a rainbow of colour.

And he Gerald Robotnick knew exactly where it was going, what it was going to do.

How he wanted to say he was sorry for this, but there was barely anything of _himself_ left. Madness was brewing in his mind and the doc new he maybe only had hours now.

Azoth.

It's up to you now.

I've done my part.

Rewritten what needed to be done.

Good luck my friend.

And…

_ Goodbye. _

_**shadow-chris-shadow-chris-shadow-chris** _

_**End Chapter 2** _

- _ **Extras**_ -

Omake 1:

Then a yawn interrupted the two males argument and they both turned towards the bed. Blue eyes blinked up at them as Chris held a hand in front of his mouth as he stretched. His other hand was gripping a black-furred arm near the wrist, as the boy finally stopped shifting and stared at them both with wide eyes.

Then the kid began giggling, pointing up at the air above Azoth's head before falling over backwards onto his back and rolling with laughter.

Chuck frowned, turned and stared. Before snorting and smirking at the bewildered male.

“What?” The Blue-eyed man questioned. “ _ **What**_!?” He pouted, pointedly eyeing the two like the mad creatures they were currently acting.

“May-be...” Chuckled Chuck, before snorting once again, trying to keep his composure. “You… hehehe hehe hehehe.” Before losing it completely.

“What _the_ _**hell**_!?” Azoth tilted his head in bewilderment, before reaching up and began to brush his hand through his hair in an automatic reaction. Then he stopped halfway to the back of his head.

'Twitch!' Something moved tickling his palm.

' _Twitch_.' It was soft and furry.

' _ **Twitch**_.' It…

' _ **Twitch**_.' “OH god it **itches**!” Azoth reached up with both hands and began scratching desperately at his head. His newly reformed ears were flickering madly back and forth as they rejoiced in their newfound freedom. “Aghhhh! I forgot they were so sensitive, oh god they hurt!” He cried with tears streaming down his face, as he danced in place in reaction to the sudden change in skin sensitivity.

As he lost control, his glamour began to fade more and more, revealing green quills that seemed to 'regrow' back into place. By now, the changing male was turning in circles, trying to reach all parts of his back as quills started to shed years worth of build-up.

“Well, dad...” A voice drawled out from behind him, drawing the suddenly uncomfortable males attention back to the other. “Don't you look a sorry _sight_.”

Chuck grinned at the red-headed and tiny hedgehog eared child. Who grinned back clapping his hands and still giggling. “And you told me to never let myself go without my weekly maintenance. Tut tut daddy dearest, what a poor example your setting our dear young Chris.”

Omake 2:

Chuck waited for Azoth to leave then pulled a pair of shades out of his trouser pocket. Placing them on his face pushes them up his nose and then turns around with a flick, flaring out his lab coat. “Aw come'on son, loosen up.” Arm gesturing openly to the air while the other goes behind his neck strolls confidently around the room with a smirk. “You should be more like me!”  
  
His hand lowers from behind his head, both hands now out in the air gesturing towards an invisible person as the shades slide down his nose. A scowl appears now across his face. “an irresponsible geriatric man-child that doesn't age. Also, did I mention I was edgy as hell too?!”  
  
Clapping interrupted his rant. Twisting round stumbled back at the sight of the owner of the shades leaning against the doorway, grinning towards his son looking amused about the whole situation.  
  
“Dad…I.”  
  
“Edgy as hell am I? Glad to know ya like my style so much buttercup.” Laughed Azoth, grinning in amusement.


End file.
